


Meanwhile in Ea...

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [4]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Creation, Creation Myth, Creature Fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Multiple Crossovers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The fourth installment in the One Shots- Ea series diverges from the events of Arda, to provide the origins for four prominent, alien species in A Legendary Story: the Manhunters, the Kree, the Skulls, and the Inhumans
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Ea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542076
Kudos: 2





	Meanwhile in Ea...

3,700,000,000 Years Ago

A group of the Lords of Order, lead by the one called Maltusan, inhabited a planet at the center of Ea, in what they would call, Sector 0.

The planet was named Oa, and the Lord's of Order there became known as the Oans.

Maltusan would soon discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and was then able to harness its powers- to create the Central Power Battery.

With the Central Power Battery, the Oans created many powerful rings, and a new group of protectors for Ea was created- the Manhunters.

3,600,000,000 Years Ago

In another distant Sector of Ea (Sector 260), near the star Tarnax IV, two planets evolved highly intelligent lifeforms.

The planets, Hala and Skrullos, would become home to the Kree and the Skrulls. The two nations were able to live in peace- prospering for eons.

999,666,000 Years Ago

The Kree and the Skrulls would turn against each other, and begin a never ending galactic war.

100,000 Years Ago

Galactus inadvertently devoured the Skrull's planet, Skrullos.

To not again violate his agreement with and Eru, Galactus decided to start recruiting "Heralds". He would send these Heralds across Ea, to scout for planets for him to consume.

The Heralds were only supposed to help Galactus avoid ever again destroying a planet with sentient life.

25,616-25,366 Years Ago

The Kree, exploring across Ea, located Arda, and began experimenting on Men.

While conducting their genetic experiments, the Kree set up a secret base, in the Blue Area of the Moon.

The Kree experiments were successful, and they created a new species called, the Inhumans.

To combat the potential for the Inhumans to one day be able to overthrow their makers- the Kree would create a bomb, called a Nega Bomb.

The Nega Bomb would activate a latent mutant gene in Men, forcibly accelerating the evolution of Men, into Mutants.

The Kree knew that the Inhumans may be more powerful than Men, but the Kree also knew that the Inhumans could never see the same strength bestowed by the X-Gene. The Kree believed that they could use the Mutants as a weapon against the Inhumans.

However, ultimately, most of the Kree left the Inhumans on the Blue Area of the Moon, and even left Arda's star system.


End file.
